Coffee Shop: After Hours
by Cojonamac
Summary: This is a fan fiction about Margret and Skips going at it. It's been a long day at the park and Margret wants more than Mordecai. Rated M for sexual themes, coarse language and violence.
1. Skips gets lucky

It was a long day at the park. Skips had just finished mowing the lawn and fixing the garage door when Mordecai had recently told him to relax and go to the coffee shop. He headed there wondering if they had tea. He wasn't really a fan of coffee, and he wasn't that hungry when he got there "Mordecai better be right about this place, Rigby pissed me off. Damn ugly raccoon." said Skips with a furious mumble. "I hope this tea is pretty damn relaxing or someone is going to be pounded five feet into the ground!" said Skips with a ferocious yell walking through the doorway. "Hey Skips!" said the beautiful red robin standing there with a mug in her hand. Then Skips realized it was Margret "Hey Margret!" Skips said in a cheerful tone. He sat down on a chair. A few seconds later he ordered some tea that they had. Margret asked Skips to help her get it from the back room. Skipps said sure, while they were back there a mug fell and Margret bent over to pick it up. Skips aroused not able to control himself. He took 3 deep breaths, then calmed down. Skips walked over with the tea to help her. Skips bent over and the tea spilled on her blood red breasts. "Ow!" Margret screamed. Skips said he was really sorry and Margret said it was fine. "Hey I have a spare aprin in the back can you help me into it?" Margret asked "Umm, sure" said Skips confused. They went into the break room and she undressed. Skips, like a gentleman looked away and then Margret said to look. Skips refused knowing that she had a boyfriend. Mordecai. "I couldn't, Mordecai is my friend." said the ape "Come on it's only for a sec" said Margret. Skips could tell how Margret really wanted him to look. So he finally turned around with his dong hanging out. He rammed it into her ass and she moaned with thought about Mordecai for a split second, but realized that was gay while he was plugging Margret's ass with his fat dick. Skips was having the time of his life. He took his moneymaker out and slammed it into her bulging pussy. Margret yelled "FUCK ME! YES FUCK ME YOU DIRTY ANIMAL." Skips heard that and went faster and harder with every blow. He switched into the doggy style position again and then came right in her pussy.


	2. Goodbyes aren't easy

Thats when she said "Ohh Skips I love you even more than Mordecai when he does this. He has a tiny wang. Now give it to me big daddy!" Then skips tore his dick out and said in an angry tone "YOU WHORE." "Were gonna have more fun together now." Skips finally came hard and long into Margret's gentle pussy, she came back and they sat there resting for a moment. before Margret could say a word Skips stuck his burly penis into her gaping open mouth ready to spew some cum and she took it and started licking the dick inside of her mouth and he pushed in and out into her throat coating it in a layer of thick warm succulent sperm. He then surprised her by screaming "OH YEA I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" He took his white covered penis and stuck it in her ass crack again this time he went far and got covered in shit and then covered her shit in white sperm, then stuck it quickly in her pussy and it went so far his sperm didn't drip but hers did. Margret then flipped him and sat on his mouth making Skips eat the white liquids out of her pussy. Both of them were out of breath they then took a very long slimy kiss and had an orgasm licking each others throats and breaking. "C-c-can we do this again some t-time?" asked Margret with the juice of life leaking out of her."Sure but only if i can have some of those great, greasy, bulging, slippery tits." said Skips sucking on them and sometimes licking or biting. Margret then licked his dick and passed out. She woke up in her bed at home and she wondered when they could do it again. Skips back at the coffee shop was drinking his tea when Mordecai walked in and asked "Hey Skips have you seen Margret we were gonna go do something today?" "Yea she went home but I'd leave her alone for an hour or two she wasn't feeling well when she left and told me to tell you." Mordicai left and no one ever found out about what had happened that night.


End file.
